Yours Truly
by Fallen-Angel189
Summary: KBOW. Set during the philosopher's stone. Katie's story about the general goingons at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I own the plot. Ok, and I own any characters you have never heard of or don't recognize.

A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first Katie/Oliver fic so bear with me.If it's really bad let me know. If it's not, let me know. It is set during Harry's first year and if it is successful may continue further. Anyways, on with the chapter...

Chapter 1

Katie sighed and leaned back into the seat. She was stuck in a carriage with only the Weasley twins for company. Fred and George were lucky enough to be in their third year at Hogwarts, which meant that they had already tried out and successfully gained positions on the Hogwarts quidditch team as beaters.

Coming from a pure blood wizard family Katie was naturally totally in love with quidditch. Her parents joked that she had learned to fly before learning to walk. Katie was secretly hoping to try out for the position of chaser as it had been vacated since one of the previous chasers had finished the year before. The two other chaser positions were filled by Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Despite the fact that they were a year older then her, Angelina and Alicia were her best friends. They had taken her under their wing, the year before when she first started and didn't know anyone. The other girls in Katie's year just seemed so giggly and silly so she stuck to hanging out with Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George. When they had all tried out for and received places on the quidditch team the year before Katie was extremely jealous. Which is how she ended up watching each practice and each game from the stands, every time wishing she was out there with them.

So as they made our way towards Hogwarts on the train she sat in silence watching Fred and George play exploding snap, wondering where Angelina and Alicia were. They didn't turn up until almost halfway through the journey. By this time Katie had dozed off, purely out of boredom. She woke as the door slid open.

"Where have you been?" she asked, stretching.

"Hello to you," Angelina said, looking a little annoyed. "My summer was great, thanks for asking. How was yours?" She glared at her.

"Point taken," Katie said, shrugging.

"We ran into Wood at King's Cross and we've only just managed to escape," Alicia explained.

"What did Wood want?"

Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor quidditch team captain. He was in 5th year and apart from the odd conversation about quidditch with Katie she didn't really talk to him and hardly knew him.

"What do you think he wanted?" Angelina said, flopping down next to me with her arms crossed, "he only ever has one thing on his mind."

"Quidditch," the twins said dully.

"Exactly," Angelina clarified. "He came up with some new game plans over the summer."

There was a collective groan throughout the carriage from everyone except Katie, who looked interested.

"We do have _some_ interesting news though," Alicia piped up, "we heard it when we were leaving Oliver's carriage. It was everywhere. _Harry Potter _is on the train!"

"Well that's no surprise," Katie replied. "Where else would he go? Hogwarts is the only school for wizards in Britain."

Alicia shrugged in reply.

"We knew about Harry already," one of the twins mentioned, as the pile of cards in front of him exploded with a loud bang.

"We met him earlier. He's sitting with our little brother Ronniekins," the other explained.

"And you didn't mention this… why?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. The only reply she got was a shrug.

The compartment door opened again as Lee entered, a big box held tightly in one hand. They looked at it curiously.

"Tarantula," he explained.

Angelina, Alicia and Katie squealed and jumped up, heading for the door. Behind them they could hear the twins asking Lee if they could see it. The three girls had never moved so fast in their lives. They ran down the train, looking for another empty compartment, slowing down and looking into a compartment containing a black haired boy (obviously Harry Potter), a red haired boy (Ronniekins), and a bushy haired girl they didn't know. Katie pushed the other two forward as they stop and whispered to each other.

"Come on," she urged at them. "I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being stared at,"

They ended up back in Oliver's compartment, which also contained two of his friends they hadn't met. As Oliver tried to strike up a conversation with Angelina and Alicia (about quidditch… what else?) Katie sat looking out the window dully.

"You ok there?" she heard a voice ask her. She looked up to see one of Oliver's friends looking down at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with a little smile. "Just a little…"

"Bored?" he asked, his face breaking into a grin.

"You could say that," she replied, laughing a little.

"Roger Davies," he said, putting out a hand.

"Katie Bell," she replied shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Katie," Roger said, still grinning.

"Likewise."

"Can I interest you in a game of chess?"

She found herself shrugging. "Why not."

Three games of chess later (Katie won two), they were almost at Hogwarts. The girls said goodbye to Oliver, Roger and Oliver's other friend (Josh), then made their way back to their own compartment, relieved to find that Lee and his tarantula were gone. After kicking the twins out the girls changed into their robes then waited rather impatiently until the train slowed to a halt at the platform.

They made their way past Hagrid, the groundskeeper who was calling for the first years to follow him. Katie patted one of the thestrals pulling the carriage they were about to pile into with the twins. Angelina gave her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" she asked Katie.

"Patting the… uhh… thing pulling our carriage… what did you think I was doing?"

"I didn't know… it just looked a little weird… you know, seeing as how there's nothing there and all."

Katie looked at the thestral and back to Angelina.

"Of course there's something pulling it," she told her.

"I can see it too," Alicia pointed out.

"Thestral," Roger pointed out as he got into our carriage. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die."

Angelina shuddered. "Then I'm kinda glad I can't see them."

They piled into the carriage. No one spoke for the entire journey to the castle, as they all watched for the first sight of the grounds. Katie felt like she was returning home. From the looks on the faces of some of the others, she knew they felt the same.

"There he is," someone whispered in her ear. Katie didn't bother to see who it was, she was too busy watching the black haired boy walk up to the sorting hat. He looked quite nervous. She crossed her fingers, hoping Harry Potter would be sorted into her house. The hat took longer then usual to decide. Katie cheered with the rest as it loudly declared "Gryffindor!"

After the last few first years were sorted, she waited impatiently for the feast to begin. Her empty stomach was complaining loudly.

"I wonder if he takes after his father," a voice said in her ear, the same that had whispered to her when Harry was about to be sorted. Realizing she hadn't bothered to figure out whose it was, she turned to her right to see Oliver Wood looking at her.

"Why is that?" Katie asked him.

"Because if he does, we might actually be able to win the cup this year," Oliver replied, a soft smile on his face.

Katie rolled her eyes, resisting the sudden urge to hit her forehead on the table.

"Whatever you say, Wood," she told him, helping herself to the chicken that had just appeared on the table. "When are tryouts going to be, anyway?"

"Probably next week."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "I see." She was, of course, planning what days to get out her broom and practice.

"Are you trying out?" Oliver asked, his mouth half full of potatoes.

"Swallow," she commanded him. "Yeah I am. Chaser."

Oliver swallowed his potatoes. "Well good luck. I'll post a notice in the common with the exact dates soon."

Katie nodded again. "I'll be looking out for it."

After the feast they made their way to the common room, where they immediately took over the comfy chairs, watching with smirks as Percy led the first years in, his chest thrust out to emphasis the prefect badge he wore.

"His head's going to over-inflate," Katie commented.

"We can help him out with that," Fred said, grinning evilly. He looked at George, who wore an identical grin.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will. But anyway, I'm off to bed. Need my beauty sleep."

George snickered. "You definitely do."

Katie kicked him, giving him an evil glare, then made her way up to the second year girls' dorms, cursing George under her breath.

The next morning found Katie glaring into a bowl of cornflakes, yawning as she pushed the food around the bowl. Despite her attempts to get a good night's sleep she had been kept awake until the early hours of the morning by the girls in her year who were chatting about some famous muggle guy… Orlando Broom or something like that. She had been tempted to cast a silencing charm around her bed, but after realizing she couldn't remember the counter spell she decided against it. Finally, after putting up with a few hours of their giggling, Katie grabbed her blanket and pillow and made her way to the third year girls' dorm, where she woke Alicia and ordered her to move over.

As she drained her second cup of coffee (black, one sugar), Oliver sat down next to her and reached for the toast.

"Quidditch tryouts are next Tuesday on the pitch at 6.30."

"Thanks."

There was silence as he munched on his toast and Katie poured herself another cup of coffee. As Angelina vacated the seat on her left Roger Davies sat down next to her, watching as Katie finished that cup of coffee too.

"Is that your… third?" he asked in wonder.

Katie nodded. "Rough night in the dorms. You know how second year girls can be. Had to take over Alicia's bed for the night."

Roger gave a short laugh. "I see."

McGonagall arrived, handing out timetables.

Katie groaned, looking at her first class, then dropped her head forward onto the table.

"That bad, huh?" Roger asked, pulling her timetable out of her hand. "Yup, that bad," he confirmed, reading it and putting it back into her hand. "Double potions with the Slytherins first… looks like you got the short end of the stick.

Katie groaned again, wishing the timetable would magically rearrange itself.

A/N: Hmm. Well I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. I'm trying to write a minimum of 2000 words per chapter to keep them from getting too short, but I wanted to move things forward so 1773 words (not including A/N, disclaimer etc) will have to do for now.

R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I own some of the plot. Don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 1.

Chapter 2

Katie breathed in deeply, and released the breath slowly. Oliver threw the quaffle to her then got into position. She gave herself a little grin. The days until tryouts seemed to have flown by, but she was ready. She had spent at least three nights a week practicing, as well as a good deal of Saturday. Angelina and Alicia thought she was crazy.

Three people had tried out before her for the position of chaser. Two of them, third years, had both tried out the year before and it was quite obvious as to why they had not been placed on the team. Out of five attempts at getting the quaffle past Oliver through the hoop, the first had managed to score twice and the second had scored only once. A second year boy, Adrian, had also tried out. Katie had to admit that he wasn't too bad, getting the quaffle through the hoops four times.

Finally it was Katie's. On her first try she managed to feint to the right, confusing Oliver long enough to get the quaffle through the hoop. Katie knew he wouldn't fall for another feint, so she took a backed up a little, allowing herself plenty of room. Flying as fast as she could, she spiralled tightly straight towards Oliver, faster and faster until everything around her was a blur. Twenty feet… ten feet… five feet… she made no sign of slowing down or stopping, and she could see Oliver grab hold of his broom tighter… three feet… two feet… one foot…

At the last second she pulled the broom up, just missing Oliver, the force of her speed pushing him backwards. She threw the quaffle through the ring easily, then without looking at Oliver, turned and made her way back to the starting point. The move was too easy, he should've been able to block the second one. Katie wondered to herself if he was purposely letting her get the quaffle through the hoops.

After her third attempt Katie reconsidered. She tried swerving to avoid Oliver, and they ended up doing a little dance-type-thing in front of the hoops. Katie finally saw an opening and threw the quaffle, but he was too quick, grabbing it just before it flew into the hoop. Her stomach did a flip flop. She only had two attempts left and she wanted this so badly.

"Four out of five isn't so bad," Angelina told Katie, as the girls made their way up to the castle.

"But my moves were weak," Katie whined, "I didn't use enough imagination coming up with them, and they were predictable."

"They were fine," Angelina reassured me, "you did the best you could, considering Oliver's awful idea of tryouts."

Katie shrugged. "I still don't know… that other second year did better then I did."

Alicia gave a little snort of laughter. "He was terrible… it was pure luck that he got the quaffle through the hoop as many times as he did."

Katie wasn't reassured.

By Thursday the list still hadn't been posted. Katie checked about three times throughout the day, but to no avail. She ate her steak and kidney pie rather gloomily at dinner, stabbing each piece a few million times before eating it.

"What'd your pie ever do to you?" Fred commented.

"Existed," she snapped in reply.

Fred didn't have time to reply as Oliver arrived at the table, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I've found us a seeker!" he almost shouted to Fred and George. A few people nearby turned to look and he hurriedly lowered his voice.

"Harry Potter," he told the twins quietly. "The boy's a natural."

The twins immediately stood to go congratulate him. Oliver sat down in Fred's empty seat, opposite Katie.

"What about a chaser?" she asked him quietly, mutilating the piece of pie remaining on her plate.

"We have a chaser too," he told her happily, helping himself to some potatoes. She waited but he didn't say anything else.

"Well?" she finally asked.

"Well what?"

"Who is it?"

"You'll have to wait until I post the notice to find out," he replied, a smirk on his face.

"_Oliver!"_ Katie said in exasperation, "that's not fair!"

"Of course it's fair," he replied, popping a potato into his mouth.

"No it's not," she whined. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

He grinned and swallowed. "You're right. It isn't."

Katie sighed, realizing he wasn't going to continue. "You're impossible, Wood."

"So are you," he told her. "Welcome aboard."

Her jaw dropped and he laughed at the expression on her face.

"I'll let you know when practices will start."

After a lot of screaming (on Angelina and Alicia's part) and a lot of eye-rolling from Katie, they calmed down and sat in silence, watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. It wasn't long before Katie retired to bed, the excitement of the day taking its toll.

Practices started soon after. Before long, Katie knew why the others complained so much about quidditch practice. Several early morning practices before classes had her almost permanently bleary-eyed and on edge. She was getting used to being woken at 5am by Angelina (Oliver tried but couldn't climb the stairs).

Fred and George of course did everything they could to disrupt the early morning practices, insulting Oliver, hitting every bludger they could towards him, "accidentally" leaving zonko's products in his locker and robes. It became an unusually common sight to see Oliver with purple skin.

Over the next little while Katie found herself in the hospital wing twice, both times the result of bludgers she hadn't seen coming. The first time she was carried in by Oliver, unconscious with a fractured arm. The second incident left her with little more then bruises, luckily, as the bludger had only just grazed her, but Madame Pomfrey insisted she spent a night in the hospital wing. Both times she had received visits from her teammates and Roger Davies and boxes of chocolates from Oliver and Davies. Half of them were tucked into her trunk for later as she resisted the urge not to turn herself into a hippopotamus by gorging herself.

So time went on and the days flew by, one after another, all seeming the same as the last. Her weekends were spent playing quidditch (of course), but also relaxing by the lake with Angelina and Katie or her Ravenclaw friend Leanne, soaking up the sun. They were sometimes joined by Oliver or Roger, but not always. Katie found Roger Davies behaviour quite puzzling… the acknowledgement in the hallways, walking her to classes, sitting with her at meals… she didn't know what to think of it.

"He likes you," Angelina stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

Katie looked at her in disbelief. "He's too old for me. He's in the same year as Wood."

"So?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "It's only three years difference."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Ange."

Rogers strange behaviour continued, but she tried to ignore it.

The first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around, and Katie found herself looking forward to it for the simple reason that she knew the others would bring something back for her. She was right. That Saturday evening she was in the common room reading (Quidditch Through the Ages), when Angelina and Katie arrived back, bringing back bags of purchases they had made. Before long they were sitting around the fire with the twins, drinking butterbeer, eating Honeydukes' products and joking around. Katie wished she could've frozen that night and lived in it forever… she loved just being with her friends, no cares in the world, nowhere to be, nothing to do, just having fun.

Oliver, meanwhile, was back in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a butterbeer with his best friend Davies… well, enjoying wasn't really the word to be using in that situation. Something was on his mind. Something that he thought was going to drive him insane and he had no idea. It was the fact that Davies had earlier confessed that he liked no other then Katie Bell, chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oliver had just sat and stared at Davies for a moment when he finally admitted it… he didn't know what to think. Davies was the captain of an opposing team… being friends, sure, but getting romantically involved with a player of his own team just couldn't happen… it would be like sleeping with the enemy, although without the sleeping part. At least Oliver hoped so. But what he knew for sure was that Davies and Bell couldn't be romantically involved. As a friend to both of them and Katie's Captain he told himself he would make sure that it wouldn't happen.

Halloween arrived and the Great Hall looked wonderful. Katie found herself seated between Oliver and Roger who had left his house table to join them. She was finishing off her piece of pumpkin pie, listening to Oliver and Roger talk over her about quidditch (of course), when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall. Even Oliver and Rogers conversation ground to a halt as they watched along with the rest of the hall.

Professor Quirrell stopped in front of the staff table.

"Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know," he gasped before fainting.

Katie gasped, and the hall flew into an uproar. Professor Dumbledore shot up sparks from his wand and ordered the prefects to take their houses to their common rooms. Percy immediately took charge. As Katie stood to go to her common room she felt a hand on her waist and Roger pulled her closer to him.

"Just stick near me… your common room is on the way to mine, I'll go with you," he whispered into her ear.

"My common room isn't on the way to yours," she told him as they made their way into the entrance hall, avoiding groups of people who were pushing and shoving past them. Oliver stuck close to her other side. Roger kept one hand on her arm, holding tight so they didn't get separated.

"It doesn't matter," he shouted over the noise, "as long as you get there safely."

"I can take her," Oliver shouted in reply. Roger reluctantly let go of Katie's arm, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left in a different direction. It was Oliver's turn to take hold of her arm. He practically dragged her the whole way to the common room and in through the portrait hole.

"You can let go now, Oliver" Katie told him, when they were safely inside the common room. His face wore an expression of annoyance.

"What?" Katie asked him as he let go.

"You shouldn't be getting involved with Davies," he told her quietly. "He's the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team _and _he's too old for you."

Katie could feel her temper rising. "First of all Wood, I'm not getting _involved _with him. Second of all, it's none of your business. Third, he's your best friend so why should the fact that he's from the Ravenclaw quidditch team have anything to do with it and fourth, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO," she told him, yelling by the end.

"I'm your captain, I'm supposed to tell you what to do!" he yelled back. Everyone in the common room was staring at them by now.

"On the quidditch pitch, yeah, but you have no right to be telling me what to do when we're off the pitch. You can't tell me who to be 'involved' with – it's none of your business."

"Just stay away from him," he told her quieter, stepping closer to her and grabbing one of her arms. "I don't want you being distracted when we have a game coming up."

Katie stared at him for a moment, furious and at a loss for words. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, turned on her heel and stormed up to her dorm. As she passed the Weasley twins she heard George give a low whistle. She slammed the door to her dorm and threw herself down onto her bed, screaming into a pillow and beating it with her fists. She knew she was acting like a little kid but she didn't care.

There was a soft knocking at the door and Alicia entered. She sat next to Katie on her bed. Katie rolled over to look at her.

"I'm not getting involved with him," Katie told Alicia quietly.

"I know," Alicia said softly, "you don't have to defend yourself to me. Wood was out of line."

"Who does he think he is?" Katie said grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. "He has no right to be talking like that to me."

"No, he doesn't," Alicia agreed. "He will realize sooner or later that he was wrong."

"He better," Katie muttered.

A/N: 2176 words. Not bad. Bit more content then the first chapter. Review and I might put up a third chapter. This one skipped ahead a little fast… will slow down a bit in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just some of the plot.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. And thanks for pointing out that Davies is actually only a year older then Katie in the books. I didn't think to check that but I like it better my way anyway! Hehe jealous Oliver…

Chapter 3

Oliver paced the floor of his dormitory, thinking hard. He didn't know what had come over him… he knew he had over-reacted badly and he didn't have any idea why. The memory of his shouting match with Katie infuriated him. He kicked his trunk hard, immediately wishing he hadn't as pain shot up his leg. He sat on his bed, for the first time in years almost in tears. He knew he needed to talk to Katie and apologize. The best thing he could do was just give Katie and Davies his support if they decided to go out together. He sighed, knowing he had to do it tonight before things got any worse.

He left his dorm, making his way down the stairs and halfway up the girl's stairs before remembering that he wouldn't be able to make it to the top. He turned to leave but the stairs were already transforming under him.

"Well look who it is," Fred Weasley commented as him and his twin stood looking at Oliver who was lying at the bottom of the stairs…err… slide.

"Shut up," Oliver muttered, his face reddening slightly. He looked around the room, finally spotting who he was looking for. "Angelina!" he called. "Can you go up and get Katie for me?"

His face reddened more at Angelina's refusal, but it wasn't from embarrassment. Alicia, however, spotted a tantrum coming on and made her way past Oliver and up the stairs. Oliver waited impatiently, his temper cooling down. Alicia returned in a few minutes, alone.

"She won't come down," she told Oliver quietly, "I tried to reason with her but it made no difference."

Oliver was silent for a moment as he tried to keep himself from exploding,

"Well," he said finally, "thanks for trying."

He sat on a couch in front of the fire gloomily. Around him the common room was a buzz of noise. The food sent up had long gone but the Gryffindors were still talking about the troll incident. Oliver wished they would just go to bed and leave him in peace.

Katie had refused to go down to talk to Oliver, still extremely mad he would even talk to her that way. After a little while she began to calm down and with the help of a few chocolates she still had in her trunk she was soon feeling quite a bit better. She wondered to herself why Oliver had been so mad about the whole thing. She wasn't even planning on going out with Davies and he was Oliver's best friend anyway so she couldn't see the problem.

Her roommates retired to their beds, but Katie couldn't sleep. When she thought it was late enough for everyone to be in bed she made her way out of her dorm room, intending to sneak down to the kitchens and get something more then chocolates to fill her empty stomach.

The common room seemed to be deserted, which was just how Katie liked it. She was almost at the portrait hole when there was a voice behind her. A voice with a Scottish accent. Katie froze and closed her eyes, suprisingly almost happy to hear Oliver's voice.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around slowly, turning slightly pink when she realized she was in her pajamas.

"Nowhere, Wood. Just out."

He looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "We need to talk," he told her softly.

She gave a small sigh. She agreed with him but she didn't want to admit it. Her stomach gave a little grumble to remind her that she was still a bit hungry.

"Fine," she told Oliver, and took a seat next to him on the couch. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Oliver finally said quietly. "I was out of line and I had no right to say what I did. It's your life so you should be free to live it how you want."

"It's alright," she said simply.

"No it's not," he told her, his voice a little louder. "I should never have said it. I should have just told you that I would support you and Davies, or better yet, just kept out of it."

Katie gave a hollow laugh. "I'm not going to become anything with Davies except friends. I don't feel anything else for him."

Oliver felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.

"Why were you so against it anyway?" Katie asked, her eyes searching his face. Oliver felt a sudden urge to turn away, like there was something he wanted to hide.

"I don't know," he told her after a pause. He watched her eyes dancing in the firelight. Without realizing what he was doing he reached a hand out and stroked her blonde hair softly. She said nothing, but her eyes widened a little. He jerked his hand away, suddenly realizing what he was doing. There was an awkward silence between them and Oliver's stomach felt hollow.

"I'm… I'm off to bed," he finally told her, wanting to get out of the room and make sense of what was happening to him.

"Goodnight," she told him softly, looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

The first quidditch game of the season arrived faster then Katie had anticipated. The morning of the game she was a nervous wreck. Oliver had been running them into the ground lately, with at least one quidditch practice a day. Their secret weapon Harry Potter had been trained secretly, but word had somehow leaked out that he was the new seeker.

Katie and Oliver had not spoken about the night in the common room but things were alright between them. She hadn't told Angelina and Alicia about it although they pestered her about it fairly often.

"You have to eat something," Oliver insisted. He was sitting next to Katie looking quite relaxed but she could tell he was just pretending. Inside he was as nervous as the rest of the team. Katie noticed that while he was encouraging her to eat, he wasn't eating anything himself. She chose a piece of toast for herself and put another piece on Oliver's plate. He just looked at her and she smiled.

"You have to eat too," she insisted. Too her surprise he smiled back weakly and listened to her.

Oliver's speech thankfully wasn't too long. Before Katie knew it they were walking onto the pitch and Oliver was shaking hands with Flint. He turned towards Katie and nodded solemnly. Then on Madam Hooch's whistle the game began.

The game was fast and intense, with never a moments rest. Katie watched the quaffle intently, tracking its every move until it was in her hands. She dove around Flint, flying up the field until there was a sickening thud and a sharp pain at the back of her head. She dropped the quaffle in surprise and it was taken immediately by Slytherin. Stars formed in front of her eyes but all she said was a quiet "ow." The back of her head was throbbing violently.

"Bell? You alright?" Oliver yelled at her. She nodded, which made her head hurt more but her vision was clearing. As soon as she could see well enough she took off again, ready to get back into the game. Meanwhile, Angelina had scored.

Slytherin had the quaffle. Katie watched Pucey as he flew down the field and made an attempt to block him, but failed. She was half listening to the commentary, trying to ignore the pain in her head that was overtaking her in waves. Her knuckles were turning white from grasping onto her broom so hard. Through the pain she managed to catch the word 'snitch' and turned to watch as the seekers from both teams hurtled towards it.

There was a huge thud as Flint blocked Harry's way, sending his broom spinning. The cry of outrage from the crowd made the pain in Katie's head grow, if that was possible, and it was all she could do not to pass out and fall from her broom. She missed the free shot by Alicia but she knew from the cheering Gryffindors that they had scored again.

Slytherin had the quaffle again. Flint passed Alicia and Katie easily but was hit in the face with a bludger. Katie heard the crowd go quiet below her, and turned to see what they were watching. The pain in her head was almost (almost) forgotten as she saw to her horror that Harry's broom had gone… well, psycho. Fred and George were circling beneath him as the broom bucked, obviously hoping to catch Harry if he fell. Then suddenly it stopped. Harry was able to climb back onto his broom. Katie let out the breath she was holding. She saw to her dismay that while their attention was focused on Harry Slytherin had scored five times.

Beneath her Harry was speeding towards the ground. He didn't stop as he neared the pitch, just tumbled off his broom and clapped his hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick. The game was over. Katie thought she had never been so grateful in her life. She sped towards the ground, still resisting the darkness that was threatening to take over her head. She landed about as gracefully as Harry had, tumbling off her broom. She tried to stand but found that her legs wouldn't hold her. She sensed someone next to her, but her vision had gone grey and she couldn't see who it was. She knew that it was Oliver.

"Katie?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She gave a little smile, then let the darkness take over, sinking into peaceful black oblivion.

Oliver had seen Katie tumble off her broom, and knew right away that something was wrong. He landed next to her, surprised to see how white her face was. He spoke her name and she gave a little smile, but from the way her empty eyes searched the air he knew that she couldn't see him. The pain seemed to take over her and she passed out, suddenly going limp. Oliver scooped her up, carrying her past the cheering crowds, the angry Flint and Madam Hooch, up to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue in annoyance and promptly set to work trying to fix Katie up.

"She couldn't see just before she passed out… will her vision be alright?" Oliver asked as he watched Madam Pomfrey muttering spells over Katie.

"She will be fine. She will be able to see when she wakes up. I want to keep her here for a few days to keep an eye on her though."

Oliver nodded and sat back. Madam Pomfrey finished her work, then left, telling Oliver that she would wake up within the next hour. Oliver thanked her but didn't leave. He waited, watching her, gently stroking one of her hands. She had given him quite a scare.

White. White everywhere. It almost blinded her eyes at first, but after a few seconds they adjusted. She didn't know where she was, but she assumed she was lying in the hospital wing. She reached up with one hand and gently brushed her head with her fingertips. The pain was gone, but her head seemed oddly numb at the back. A small noise next to her made her jump a little, making a face when a small jolt of pain shot through the back of her head despite the numbing. Oliver was next to her, watching her with a small smile.

"How long have you been there?" she asked thickly. Her tongue wouldn't co-operate properly, making her speech a little slurred.

"Ever since I brought you up here about an hour ago," he replied softly.

"Oh," she replied, lying back and looking at the high ceiling. "I can't believe I was out that long. Thanks for staying with me."

"Not a problem," came the reply.

Over the next few days Katie found herself mostly just bored. She was visited by all of her friends in the hospital wing, but she itched to leave it and get back to normality. One of her most frequent visitors was none other then Roger Davies, who spent a great deal of time playing chess with her during her boredom spells. She appreciated the company.

Finally, three days after first being admitted to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey gave the all-clear and she was released with a warning to take it easy for the next week or so. The weather was getting colder so the next few weeks were spent outside enjoying the last of the warm(ish) weather or around the fireplace in the common room.

Angelina and Alicia had finally managed to get Katie to talk. They cornered her one evening in her dorm and bombarded her with questions about Roger Davies and Oliver. Katie made it very clear that nothing was going on between her and Davies, and after awhile of insisting, Angelina and Alicia finally believed her. When the conversation turned to Oliver, Katie squirmed uncomfortably. She told them of their talk in the common room and about him taking her for her little trip to the hospital wing. Angelina and Alicia exchanged a look, eyebrows raised.

"Ohh no no no no," Katie said, shaking her head. "I've seen that look before. Oliver doesn't…"

"Oh he does," Angelina confirmed, nodding her head. "He so does."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. You seem to think every single bloody guy in Hogwarts is after me or something."

Angelina looked thoughtful. "Maybe…"

"No," Katie said loudly. "I don't want to hear it." She gave Angelina a small smile, wondering if she was right.

Roger Davies lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. His last conversation with his best friend Oliver was playing repeatedly in his head. Oliver had only had one thing on his mind – Katie Bell. Davies gave a sigh as he remembered confronting Oliver about it. Oliver had of course denied liking Katie, but to Davies it was very obvious. He had competition and he didn't like the thought of that…


End file.
